1. Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting fixtures operable to emit light.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,777 discloses a QUICK MOUNTING DEVICE WITH MODULES. The quick mounting device for appliances is alleged to be quickly and easily engaged and disengaged mechanically without the use of tools.
German patent DE4030077 discloses a Ring assembly for built-in ceiling light fitting. The cover ring (30) is arranged in a decorative design, with a cylindrical wall (31) insertable in the mounting ring, and a collar overlapping the outer edge of the mounting ring in the inserted position. The following elements are arranged at the mounting ring: several recesses (13) open to the outside are distributed parallel to the axis over the circumference, for the radial guiding of holding arms (13b) are guided in formed bearing bushes (15); several slots (21) open at the inside are formed in the cylindrical wall distributed over the circumference, dimensioned for the acceptance of axis parallel strip springs, whereby the slots in the form of tangential slits (20) run out in the region of the upper edge; several tongues (18) provided with catches are distributed uniformly in the cylinder wall over the circumference, which by engaging in openings in the cylinder wall of the cover ring, produce a joint with these. The alleged use/advantage of the mounting ring for inbuilt ceiling lights used in suspended ceiling. Lights can be installed in ceiling opening in most simple manner using apt installation engineered parts.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.